Better Than Me
by Haters Be Trippin
Summary: Yes, this is the same fic I had up before when I was YourAvengingAngel02...bite me. R&R...or don't.


Okay, the song is "Better Than Me" by Hinder. This songfic is basically fluff about what I think will happen to Zero since Yuki is gone. Yet again, this story is just fluff. I've been reading a lot of Vampire Knight chapters, so this came to mind at….3 o' clock in the freaking morning! But, please; do let me know what you think! Read and Review, people! Read and Review…Enjoy…

------------------------------

I stare up at the blank ceiling. Memories of the brown-haired, soft-tempered girl I loved-love-flood my mind. _Why…? Why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave me…? You could do so much better than him… but… _

_**I think you could do much better than me…**_

_**After all the lies that I made you believe…**_

I lied to her so many times… I know I was hurting her. She always knew when I was lying. She could've done so much better than me…

_**And guilt kicks in when I start to see..**_

_**The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be..**_

As I walk through the halls of the Chairman's now deserted house, I pass by your room. Its empty, no furniture, no curtains… no sign you were ever there.

God, I miss you.

_**I told myself I won't miss you, but I remember, **_

_**What it feels like beside you…**_

I remember the feel of your soft skin against my lips, my fangs buried in your neck. I swore I wouldn't miss you…but the memories. They haunt me, even now, after three years.

_**I really miss your hair in my face**_

_**And the way your innocence tastes,**_

_**And I think you should know this…**_

_**You deserve much better than me…**_

I miss you. So, so much I miss you. Your hair, your scent, the taste of your blood. But, I know…you could do so much better than me.

_**While lookin' through your old box of notes**_

_**Found those pictures I took that you were lookin' for..**_

All of the pictures Chairman had of us…lay in a box of notes on the end of my bed. I can't bear to throw them away. But I can't bear to have them here, either.

_**If there's one memory I don't wanna lose,**_

_**That time at the mall, you and me in the dressing room…**_

You always had to drag me along with you to town. I hated being around crowds…but I loved being with you. The time you forced me to go shopping with you, when you kept showing me what it looked like, was fun. I miss those days…

_**I told myself I won't miss you, but I remember, **_

_**What it feels like beside you…**_

Why? Why did you have to chose him? Then again…he's probably better for you than me. But I love you so much, even though I hate what you are.

_**I really miss your hair in my face**_

_**And the way your innocence tastes,**_

_**And I think you should know this…**_

_**You deserve much better than me…**_

God, I wish I could have you back. I wish, no I yearn, for you to be mine. I want you by my side. No one else…but you….

_**The bed I'm laying in is getting' colder**_

_**Wish I never would have said it over…**_

I take back everything I said. God, I take it all back!! I wish I 'd never said I hated you! Why…god….why?!

_**And I can't pretend…**_

I can't pretend. But…I can't think about you anymore..

_**I won't think about you when I'm older**_

'_**cause we never really had the closure…**_

"Yuki…" I whisper, gun at my throat. "I'm sorry. I love you…"

_**This can't be the end…end….**_

I pull the trigger. And….

_**I really miss your hair in my face**_

_**And the way your innocence tastes,**_

_**And I think you should know this…**_

_**You deserve much better than me…**_

_**I really miss your hair in my face**_

_**And the way your innocence tastes,**_

_**And I think you should know this…**_

_**You deserve much better than me…**_

_**And I think you should know this…**_

_**You deserve much better than me…**_

_**And I think you should know this…**_

_**You deserve much better than me…**_

I'm finally free.

---------------

Yuki looks down, filled with sorrow, at her old friend. Tears roll down her cheeks. "Zero," she sobs, falling to her knees. "I'm so, so, so sorry. " She looks up, leans over, and kisses her dead friends cold lips. "I--I loved you so much. More than you will ever know." The pureblood princess cradles Zero in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry, Zero. I'll miss you so much…" As she cradles his stone-cold body, it shatters, turning to dust. Yuki stares helplessly as the wind carries away what was left of the older Kiryu twin. "…good-bye, Zero. Maybe in another life…" She stands up and turns to walk away. She doesn't look back once.

"…maybe in another life…we could've been together…as one.."


End file.
